


Reward

by SamuelJames



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Nothing makes up for dying but at least she has Andy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Reward_   
>  _Pairing: Prue Halliwell/Andy Trudeau_   
>  _Rating: G_   
>  _Summary: Nothing makes up for dying but at least she has Andy._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) prompt  Charmed, Prue/Andy, Reunion._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Andy is there with her mom and grams when she passes over and Prue cries in his arms as he tells her he was pulled from nothingness as a way to make up for her early death. He gets her through the anger when they decide she's too volatile to see her sisters and that she's not ready to go back temporarily - leaving her watching from afar as a sister she has never met keeps the power of three intact, her nephews are born and her sisters face danger over and over making her worry because there's nothing she can do from here. Through it all Andy is there for her, a steadying presence helping her to manage her emotions so that one day she might get the chance to visit her sisters again and he is as kind as he ever was making her wish they'd had more time together when they were alive.


End file.
